This patent claims the priority date of Spanish Patent P200002749 filed on Nov. 16, 2000. The basis for priority in this case is the Paris Convention for the Protection of Industrial Property (613 O.G. 23. 53 Stat 1748) The Spanish patent application was filed in the Official Patent and Trademark Office of Spain.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention refers to a device for capturing wind energy, using multiple parachutes that are reoriented cyclically as the device turns, and refers to wind catchment units that principally generate electrical power and are of the largescale type, using wind power in a centralized and commercial form.
2. State of the Prior Art
Current energy systems pollute if they use fossil feels and are extremely radioactive if nuclear fuels are used. On the other hand, existing wind catchment systems require advanced technology, high costs, location on elevated sites and high winds to ensure high performance, and depend on wind conditions that are difficult to obtain, such as 25-50 km/h, still less on a constant heading. Such sites are not easily found. These facilities are difficult to control, complex, costly or impractical, and the energy proves more expensive than with conventional systems, while killing birds and generating a high environmental impact. They require systems for direction into the wind, and high technology.
The wind energy catchment in the invention consists of loops or closed circuits of cables or ropes which go through a succession of parachutes in series, that rotates by means of pulleys among columns, pylons or shafts, fixed or rotary and secured to rigid supports fixed to the ground,
The cables go through the parachutes by their asymmetry axis, the cables are secured to the fabric of the parachute by its center zone, having the parachute a hole or how around said cable, fastening the fabric by its center zone allows that when the wind direction is reversed, the parachute or parachutes are folded offering the lowest resistance to the wind. The ends of the strings of the parachute tie or join its periphery with a common point of the cable.
Each upper end of the fixed column or pylons can have a pulley whose rotary shafts are horizontal.
Several groups of cables and parachutes which are parallel among themselves can be used around the shafts.
The top end of the shafts can be secured to the ground by cables or stays.
During rotation, the wind catchment device is divided in relation to the incident wind into two halves: on one, the parachutes offer maximum resistance, while this is minimal on the other half, thus causing and providing a high rotation torque, this is done cyclically on each parachute as it rotates, enhancing tie device""s performance.
The mechanical power obtain is transformed into hydraulic or electrical power by means of a hydraulic pump and an alternator or directly into electrical by means of a generator and an electrical inverter.
One or both of the cords are of reduced cross-section, which will break under excessively strong winds or gusts.
Advantages. This catching device, which eliminates many of the problems described above, provides a potent, cost-effective energy source independently of optimal wind conditions, it does not require optional siting, nor does it have to be placed on very high ground. It does not require highly specialised personnel or techniques, whether constructed on a large or small scale. It is safe. It operates with winds from all directions. It is easy and cheap to repair, fit and dismantle. It is easily transported. It does not require a large structure. It can be made easily and economically. It self-protects against excessive wind. Economical power generators can be used. It captures a large amount of energy. It does not require a large part of the energy to run its own mechanisms. The parachutes are very cheap as is their replacement. It is generally installed on the ground. Per-KW cost is very low. High performance. The parachutes are not noisy. It provides the largest existing catchment surface. Expensive steering mechanisms are not required. By using low-intensity winds, it has a longer annual period of use and allows for a larger number of usable zones. It is simpler and more economical. The generator and mechanisms are at the bottom. The complex steering system is not required. It can be used with winds from any direction. It does not kill birds or pollute. The device allows greater catchment area and so the greatest power of all the devices or catchment systems known and possible, thanks to the absence of large moving parts except for cables, which can be made to extremely large dimensions.